tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Samyutta Nikaya
The Samyutta Nikaya ("Collection of Clustered Discourses") is the third of the five nikayas (collections) in the Sutta Pitaka. This collection is arranged in a special order by subject matter. Each group deals with a specific doctrine or personality. Vaggas Samyutta Nikaya consists of 7,762 discourses, classified into 56 samyuttas (groups): 1. Sagatha-Vagga. This volume is a collection of verses mostly uttered by the Buddha and in response to different personalities, e.g. deities, Mara the Evil One, nuns, brahmins, King of Kosala, etc. This section is classied mainly according to the individuals and places concerned into 11 samyuttas. Brahma-samyutta — Brahma beings 6.1: Ayacana Sutta — The Brahma Request 6.2: Garava Sutta — Reverence 6.3: Brahma Deva Sutta 6.4: Baka Brahma Sutta 6.5: Apara Ditthi Sutta - The false views of a Brahma 6.6: Pamadam Sutta - A Brahma World 6.7: Kokalika Sutta 6.8: Tissako Sutta 6.9: Tudu Brahma Sutta 6.10: Kokaliko Sutta 6.11: Sanamkumaro Sutta - Eternal Youth 6.12: Devadatta Sutta 6.13: Andhakavinda Sutta 6.14: Arunavati Sutta 6.15: Parinibbana Sutta — Total Unbinding 2. Nidana-Vagga. Half of this volume deals with causes and conditions, i.e. the law of the Dependent Origination. The rest deals with the elements, the penetration of Dhamma, the round of rebirths, material gain, etc. this section is classified into 10 samyuttas. Anatamagga-samyutta (15) 15.1: Tinakattham Sutta - Grass and Wood 15.2: Pathavi Sutta - The Earth 15.3: Assu Sutta - Tears 15.4: Khiram Sutta - Milk 15.5: Pabbata Sutta - The Length of a world-cycle 15.6: Sasapa Sutta - Mustard Seed 15.7: Savaka Sutta - Disciples 15.8: Ganga Sutta - Ganges 15.9: Danda Sutta - The Stick 15.10: Puggala Sutta - Pile of Bones 15.11: Duggatta Sutta - Hard Times 15.12: Sukhita Sutta — Happy 15.13: Timsamatta Sutta - Thirty Bhikkus 15.14: Mata Sutta - Mother 15.15: Pita Sutta 15.16: Bhata Sutta 15.17: Bhagini Sutta 15.18: Putto Sutta 15.19: Dhita Sutta 15.20: Vepullapabbatam Sutta - Mount Vepulla Opamma-samyutta — Comparisons 20.1: Kutam Sutta - The Roof Peak 20.2: Nakhasikha Sutta - How rare is Human Birth? 20.3: Kulam Sutta - The Clans 20.4: Okkha Sutta 20.5: Satti Sutta 20.6: Dhanuggaha Sutta 20.7: Ani Sutta 20.8: Kalingaro Sutta - Straw 20.9: Nago Sutta - The elephant 20.10: Bilaro Sutta - The Cat 20.11: Singalaka Sutta - The Jackal 20.12: Singalaka II Sutta - The Jackal II 3. Khandha-Vagga. This volume deals with the various aspects of the five aggregates and miscellaneous subjects including concentration, together with some false views. This section is classified into 13 samyuttas. 4. Salayatana-Vagga. Almost half of this volume deals with the six sense-bases in accordance with the Three Characteristics. The rest deals with the five precepts, ways of practice leading to the unconditioned, extremist views, etc. This section is classified into 10 samyuttas. 5. Maha-Vagga. This volume covers the 37 virtues partaking of enlightenment, which are rearranged, starting with the Noble Eightfold Path (including other virtues prior to the Path) the seven enlightenment factors, the four based of mindfulness, the five controlling faculties, the four right efforts, the five powers, the four paths of accomplishment, including other related topics, e.g. the five hindrances, the ten fetters, the Four Noble Truths, the absorptions, along with the attributes of Stream Entrants and the meritorious consequences of the fruition of Stream Entry. This section is classified into 12 samyuttas. Samyukta Agama Parallel to the Samyutta Nikaya in Pali is the Samyukta Agama of the Sarvastivada school, preserved in the Chinese Buddhist Canon. This was translated from Sanskrit into Chinese by Gunabhadra in 435-445 CE. It contains approximately 1362 discourses, most of which have close counterparts in the Pali canon. SA 232 SA 236 SA 249 SA 262 SA 273 SA 287 SA 293 SA 296 SA 297 SA 299 SA 300 SA 301 SA 335